The Dawning of A New Age
by bttf4444
Summary: On the day before Marty's eighteenth birthday, Doc takes him to Pizza Hut. Occurs in the Twin Pines Universe, between the events of Kidnapped and A Ticket to the Movies.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_June 19, 1986  
12:30 PM PDT_

It was a warm and sunny Thursday afternoon, as Dr. Emmett Brown and Marty McFly stepped into Pizza Hut. While some people might find it strange for a teenage boy just on the verge of adulthood to spend a lot of time with an older man, a casual on-looker might guess that Marty was your average teenager - which wasn't completely untrue.

Marty was, in fact, a very laid back and easy-going young man - with major dreams of becoming a rock star. However, unlike with other teenagers of his era, he really spent three months being six feet under. In other words, he had the experience of death.

"I can't believe this, Doc," Marty commented, as the two of them slid into a booth. "It almost doesn't seem right. I mean, it nearly seems as if I should have to wait... three more months... before I become legally recognized as an adult. After all, I simply..."

"You're sure one very lucky young man," Doc replied, as he gave Marty's arm a gentle squeeze. "Of course, I myself am also very lucky. Well, it's been almost five months. I really do miss the garage, as well as Einie. He sure was one loyal companion, and... It is nice, though - having Edison. He's still a young pup, but he's been well-mannered."

"I miss the garage, too," Marty replied, sighing wistfully. "Well, in other news, it simply feels nice to hear our band's music get played on KKHV. It certainly is a step in a... It's always exciting to hear one of our songs get played next to a... a Led Zeppelin song."

"Or Huey Lewis and The News, I'll bet," Doc replied, with a wink. "I'm so proud of you, kid. I mean, you've gone a very long ways. After all, I can still remember the day that I first met you. It was back in the spring of 1975, and you weren't even quite seven."

"Yeah, it's been over a decade," Marty replied, softly. "I sometimes wonder just how I might've turned out, if it wasn't for you. Mom and Dad are sure doing quite a good job of... turning their lives around. Even Dave and Linda simply seem to be... I can hardly believe how much my... my death... has affected the rest of my family. It seems..."

"I actually never would've guessed that your father wrote science fiction stories," Doc commented, softly. "When I was his third-grade teacher, he simply seemed to... Well, he seemed to have so much potential. Well, it's certainly not too late for him to get..."

"Hello, gentlemen," greeted the waitress, as she appeared at the table. She smiled at Marty, as she added, "I must say, your music is totally awesome! I really love hearing your songs on the radio. You're quite the local talent. So, you know what you want?"

"We'd really like a medium pizza," explained Doc. "Half of it with cheese and beef, and the other half with just double cheese. We'd also like a Diet Pepsi and a regular Pepsi, as well as a family order of bread sticks. Also, we'd both like to have the salad bar. At the moment, we are celebrating the fact that... tomorrow... Marty will be eighteen."

"Happy Birthday, Marty," commented the waitress, smiling. "I still quite remember the day that I turned eighteen, and how exciting the milestone was. Anyway, I simply do hope you gentleman enjoy yourselves. You guys help yourselves to the salad bar."

"Thank you, miss," Marty replied, as he flashed a lopsided smile. He turned to Doc, as he added, "Well, that is certainly very nice. In a way, though... The thought is a little scary, though. After all, I am no longer a kid. It's like I'm... It's gonna be a big step."

"Your future is whatever you make it," Doc commented, softly. "I understand that the world can be quite a scary place. Still, I rather have a lot of confidence in you. I really am behind you, kid - all the way. You've proven quite yourself, and you've... It simply will be hard for me, as well - getting used to the concept that... that you're an adult."

"Believe me, Doc," Marty pointed out, softly. "It'll be hard for me, as well. It's so hard to believe that I'm just... From time to time, people still give me strange looks. I really am not a zombie, though. I hope that, if our band ever gets discovered, it's not..."

"I understand the feeling," agreed Doc, nodding. "At the moment, I'm not very sure if I want to go through with building another time machine. It makes me feel rather sad, as I spent almost thirty years on that project. Still, it's better to devote my time..."

"... to studying the other mystery of the universe, right?" Marty asked, winking. "I do hope that you... Well, as far as women go, I simply wouldn't be so quick as to give up hope. I'm sure that, uh... I happen to know that there are plenty of women scientists - and it's really not inconceivable to think that... one of them might be right for you."

"It's quite a nice thing for you to say, Marty," Doc replied, with a hint of sadness, "but I'm real afraid that finding a woman is just not in the cards for me. After all, I'm almost 65 years old - and I hardly think that any woman is gonna want to date someone..."

"C'mon, Doc," urged Marty, as he gave the scientist a playful slug, "let's not really get so pessimistic about this. Why don't you head to the salad bar, and I'll put some music on the jukebox? Something that'll make us feel good. Doc, I want you to be happy."

Doc simply nodded, as Marty headed towards the jukebox. He began to look over the song selection, as he rather hoped to find some great songs. While there weren't any songs by _his_ band - there actually were a few songs by his favourite band, Huey Lewis and The News. He opted to play a new song by them, called Hip to Be Square.

Marty smiled, as the song started to play. It, in fact, was a rather peppy and cheerful song. He glanced at Doc, as he made his way to the salad bar. He sure felt pleased to see that Doc appeared to enjoy the song. He wanted for his older friend to be happy.

Just as Marty began to pile some chocolate pudding on his plate, he thought over how good it felt to be alive. He remembered next to nothing about his afterlife, which quite made things a little easier. It felt nice to know that plenty of people cared about him.

"That's sure a good song, Marty," commented Doc, as Marty returned to the table. "I can see why you like Huey Lewis and The News. I know, people sure think it's odd for me to enjoy rock and roll - especially _new_ rock and roll. Still, I've always believed in having an open mind. Well, I have my science to keep me occupied - and it's a..."

"Doc, I really think you have the potential for..." Marty started to say, softly. "I think you have a lot of potential for becoming the next, uh, Einstein. In a way, I feel just a little bad about... never being able to time travel. Still, I understand that it's best..."

"Just think of how confusing it would be," pointed out Doc, gently, "if we went back in time, and we... Well, somehow, we simply managed to alter the course of history. I'm sure that when your counterpart was stuck in 1955... He probably had a hard week."

"You probably are right, Doc," Marty agreed, sighing. "Still, I really can't help but envy him. Not only did his parents just turn out to be... a lot more successful, but he also... ended up with a twin brother. I guess it should be content with what I have, but I just feel as... Yet, I'm sure that my counterpart had a hard time... when he was in 1955."

"Sometimes, Marty, I envy _my_ counterpart," explained Doc, softly. "I'm sure that he was more than just a little busy during the... the fateful week. However, with your counterpart being in 1955... It must've helped to boost my counterpart's confidence."

"This is just so heavy, Doc," Marty commented, sighing. "I imagine that it... Although, if I was stuck in 1955 - and it was _then_ that I... met you. That would really mean you met me almost twenty years prior to... when I first met you. It would be quite..."

"I thought quite a lot about it, in fact," replied Doc. "Before we envy our counterparts too much, though... Well, we really must keep in mind that it probably wasn't easy for them to... Your counterpart not only had to spend the whole week making his parents fall in love, in order to ensure his existence - but he had to contend with his mom..."

"Oh, gee," groaned Marty, as he realized exactly what the scientist was about to say. "How could I forget about _that_? The concept of my own mom hitting on me rather is... Well, in that respect, I most certainly _don't_ envy my counterpart. It just..."

"Well, let's not even think about our counterparts," suggested Doc. "Let's just think of us, and how... On one hand, I still would just love to be able to see the future. Still, it would be better to stay in the present - and just plan to make a good future for us."

"You're the doc, Doc," Marty replied. Looking up, he added, "It sure looks like our food is about ready. Well, Doc, I really want to thank you for taking me here. This evening, Jenn and I were gonna take a walk in Hill Valley Park. It really just feels nice... to think of how summer is here. Of course, I do feel rather nervous about attending college."

"College, eh?" asked the waitress, as she came to the table. "Well, I'm sure not gonna lie to you. College isn't exactly easy. Still, it's simply good to have a higher education - so that you can have a job that makes more money. Well, anyway, here's your food."

"Thank you," replied Doc. Turning to Marty, he added, "She's quite right, Marty. Even though you have plans to become a rock star... Well, it quite good to have something to fall back on. Say, wasn't there something about... another year of high school?"

Marty sighed, as he did remember being told that he might have to attend high school for one more year. That just made him feel so nervous, to say the least. Still, it would quite give him another year - before stepping out into the real world. He vowed, right then and there, that he would just look towards his future with hope and confidence.


End file.
